In recent years, various technologies for displaying a three-dimensional image are proposed. As the above-mentioned technology, the three-dimensional image display technology, for example, using a liquid crystal shutter of an active shutter type and display devices such as a liquid crystal display device etc. of a time sharing type is known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid Open Patent Applications (1) to (3)).
Japanese Laid Open Patent Applications No. H10-191399 . . . (1)
Japanese Laid Open Patent Applications No. 2000-275575 . . . (2)
Japanese Laid Open Patent Applications No. 2007-110683 . . . (3)
The liquid crystal display device displays the image for left eye and the image for right eye by turns. The liquid crystal shutter switches a liquid crystal panel for right eye and a liquid crystal panel for left eye to a transmissive state (ON) or a non-transmissive state (OFF) corresponding to the displayed images in the liquid crystal display device.
While the liquid crystal display device displays the image for left eye, the light emitted from the liquid crystal display device penetrates the liquid crystal panel for left eye, and is shut in the liquid crystal panel for right eye. Similarly, while the liquid crystal display device displays the image for right eye, the light emitted from the liquid crystal display device penetrates the liquid crystal panel for right eye, and is shut in the liquid crystal panel for left eye. Thereby, the user wearing the liquid crystal shutter watches the image for right eye and the image for left eye by turns by right and left eyes, and the two-dimensional images displayed on the liquid crystal display can be perceived as a three-dimensional image.
Although chromaticity of the three-dimensional image is decided with the liquid crystal display device and the liquid crystal panel for the liquid crystal shutter, the liquid crystal panel for the liquid crystal shutter is not equipped with a color filter generally. For this reason, it is necessary to adjust the chromaticity of the three-dimensional image by adjusting applied voltages when the liquid crystal panels for left eye and for right eye are turned on.
By the way, in the liquid crystal shutter, precipitous region of the transmissivity change in response to the applied voltage is used depending on the impressed voltage to the liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal shutter when conducting the switch operation of the shutter panel. Accordingly, a following problem may be caused. That is, a flicker is sighted when even slight direct-current is applied to the above liquid crystal panel.